


So I Ask You, Devil Mine

by Chaos_Greymistchild



Series: Poetry [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Greymistchild/pseuds/Chaos_Greymistchild
Summary: Am I now barred from heaven?





	So I Ask You, Devil Mine

Even through the darkest nights,  
The deepest depths, the brightest lights,  
Somehow, some why, you remain by my side,  
Through awful struggles and frightful sights.

And once again, I cannot say,  
Why you must go or why you must stay,  
And though I wish to find a way,  
To bind you close or push away,  
It is beyond my strength and will,  
For I cannot find the ken or skill,  
To push past this place of darkest deep,  
Of frightful dreams, and withered sleep.

And though I know of more than this,  
Of beauty rich, and peaceful bliss,  
I have dwelled too long within this dark,  
And cannot seek the radiant ark,  
Of light and music, of joyful sound,  
Of magic laughs and unstained ground.

And so ask you, devil mine,  
Why do you remain, beyond your time?  
Why do you flutter here, within my chest,  
And cage from me a gainful rest.  
Are the angels so unjust,  
As to bar me due to one man's lust?  
Or is it Fate to see me so,  
Wretched and without Hope?


End file.
